1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pyridone derivatives, and their production and use. More particularly, it relates to pyridone derivatives, a process for producing them, and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of Related Art
A great number of compounds are known to be effective as the active ingredients in herbicical compositions. Many of them are however are not sufficient in their herbicidal potency or have poor selectivity between crop plants and weeds. Thus, their herbicidal activity is not necessarily adequate. On the other hand, EP-A-0216541 or EP-A-0259048 mentions to an insecticidal utility of certain pyridone compounds but is silent on their utilization as a herbicice.